


Telling Cas

by fanforfanatic



Series: Destiel Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Dean is a Sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanforfanatic/pseuds/fanforfanatic
Summary: Dean tells Cas how he feels about him. Post 12x12.





	

Dean never says them back. The words. 

He doesn’t whisper them when he’s got his forehead pressed against Cas’ after a long kiss he knows,  _ he knows _ , he needed more than air.

He doesn’t pant them out when his face is buried in his pillow, Cas’ hand between his shoulder blades keeping him there, while the angel slowly draws his hips away only to thrust back in deep and hard, exactly how he knows Dean likes it. How Dean needs it. He does it like he wants to give Dean everything.

When Dean trails kisses, wet, sloppy, meaningful kisses up Cas’ thigh, he doesn’t murmur the words against the soft skin beneath him.

Dean doesn’t even say them when they part ways for a while because he’s got a case to work or Cas has a lead to follow.

But just because Dean never says the words doesn’t mean he never tells Cas how he feels.

Whenever they kiss passionately, after they’ve touched foreheads long enough that Dean has caught his breath, he gives Cas this  _ look  _ and it’s nothing but adoration.

Dean sends Cas pictures of cute animals- no, of the  _ cutest _ animals- which means he regularly takes the time to riffle through what the internet has to offer, curating a string of photos just for Cas.

When Cas fucks Dean from behind, Dean chants,  _ You’re everything. You’re everything. Cas,  _ please.  _ You’re everything. _

There’s a tab for the American Bee Association on Dean’s computer that’s perpetually open. He still hasn’t figured out if it’s even feasible to raise bees in the bunker.

When Dean spends so long kissing his body, every inch he can get his lips on, cheeks flushed prettily and lashes fluttering, that Cas feels like the rain to Dean’s drought, the message is loud and clear.

Dean’s grin is wider than Cas has ever seen in it the first time he makes peanut butter cookies. He grumpily states that chocolate chip is the right way to go  _ but well, whatever. _ His smile lingers as long as the aroma of the baking does.

When they part ways temporarily, either because Dean needs to work a case, or Cas needs to work a lead, Dean’s hand, wherever it is on Cas, linger and squeezes. Pads of fingertips brush against exposed flesh, before pulling away.

And Cas knows he is loved.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://fanforfanatic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
